


We the Living

by maybe_she



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, much love, such nice
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_she/pseuds/maybe_she
Summary: И всё, что я хотел когда-либо сказать, - здесь, и это так сложно и так просто одновременно.





	We the Living

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: Sinnerm@n <3
> 
> Работа названа в честь (как это правильно написать-то?) романа Айн Рэнд.  
> (это то, что я называю slice of life)
> 
> Dсе локации, описанные в тексте (кроме медцентра для ПЖЧ и дома Хаммела) - абсолютно реальны и наличествуют в городе, где происходит действие истории. Ничем не обладаю, ни на что не претендую.   
> Мэйд джаст фо фан. Вьюер дискрешн из эдвайзд.
> 
> Плейлист:  
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/0/2/4/3024334/82953101.jpg  
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/0/2/4/3024334/82953094.jpg  
> Треки:  
> Blue Foundation - 2:17 AM  
> The Neighdourhood - Sweater Weather  
> Darren Hayes - Insatiable  
> The Neighdourhood - A Little Death  
> Blue Foundation - Shine

\- Ваш паспорт, мистер Уокер, и сопроводительные документы для мистера Монро, пожалуйста. Добро пожаловать в Лос-Анджелес! 

Кирен торопливо прячет в кожаный органайзер все бумаги, рассеянно улыбается девушке на ресепшене (Саймон улыбается во все тридцать два зуба за его спиной и подмигивает девушке за соседней стойкой), подхватывает свою сумку и оборачивается на Саймона. Тот берётся за ручку чемодана и кивает:

\- Веди.

Кирен старается идти строго по указателям, но аэропорт оказывается слишком большим, и спустя десять минут Саймон берёт руководство над хаотично двигающимся Киреном. На минуту Саймон замирает на месте, осматриваясь, а затем удивительно быстро разбирается в системе гейтов и выходов Эл-Эй-Экс. Саймон берёт почти не сопротивляющегося Кирена под руку (лишь для того, чтобы через несколько минут переместить ладонь на его поясницу) и уверенно направляется к выходу сквозь запутанную сеть стоек, рядов сидений и толп восторженно-заторможенных туристов.

Когда они садятся в такси, осмелевший Кирен поворачивается к Саймону, разглаживает кончиками пальцев его свитер и целует, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на фыркнувшего таксиста.

\- Добро пожаловать в Калифорнию, Саймон.

\- Теперь я должен всё сделать так, как в "Калифорникейшн" - напиться, найти восемнадцать распутных девиц и написать один-единственный легендарный роман? - с полуулыбкой спрашивает Саймон, переплетает их пальцы вместе и легко поглаживает киреновы костяшки.

\- Саймон Присцилла Монро, что ты такое говоришь?

\- Это просто шутка, Кирен Даяна Уокер. Просто шутка.

Как и их выдуманные дурацкие вторые имена. В один из вечеров в доме родителей Кирена, когда Стив и Саймон смотрели матч Премьер-лиги, отец Кирена в шутку назвал сына Даяной - что поделать, даже Джем интересовалась противостоянием "Красных" и "Сити" больше, чем Кирен. Саймон имел неосторожность рассмеяться в ответ на это прозвище, и тогда Кирен назвал его Присциллой, довольно едко добавив, что это счастье для Саймона, что команды носят форму разных цветов, иначе бы он не смог бы отличить одних "манчестерцев" от других ни при каком раскладе. 

Что можно сказать - прижилось. 

\- И почему восемнадцать?

\- Это число имеет значение, безотносительно к распутным девицам.

Кирен поворачивается к окну и шумно вздыхает. 

\- Ты красивый, Кирен.

\- Не подлизывайся.

\- Ты не понял, - Саймон вдруг отвечает так тихо, что Кирен даже прекращает вырывать руку из его пальцев и отворачивается от окна. - Ты _такой_ красивый, что иногда становятся тяжело дышать. Вот как ты на меня действуешь. 

\- Считай, что ты прощён, подлиза, - слабо улыбается Кирен и вздрагивает, когда Саймон подносит его ладонь к лицу и совершенно целомудренно касается кожи губами.

\- Я на это и не рассчитывал. 

Такси останавливается у крохотного отеля на Кордова-стрит в Пасадене. Кирен протягивает водителю карточку (Саймону, у которого ещё пока нет паспорта, кредитки заводить не положено) и расплачивается. На ресепшене Кирен забирает ключ-карты от их номера, старательно игнорируя завлекающую улыбку хостесс. Кирен думает, что девушка прекратила заигрывать потому, что он, Кирен, невербально дал ей понять, что не заинтересован в ней.  
"Социальные навыки, Уокер, ты молодец".

В действительности же дело было в том, что Саймон, стоявший за ним, показал на Кирена указательным пальцем, а затем большим - ткнул себя в грудь. 

Кирен уже подхватил сумку и бодро ускакал в направлении лифта, а Саймон тем временем перегибается через стойку ресепшена и, не моргая, смотрит на чересчур любвеобильную хостесс:

\- Доходчиво, верно?

Кирен уже распаковывает вещи. То есть, достаёт из сумки планшет с незаконченным в самолёте наброском, пачку бумаги, этюдник, карандаши, мелки и уголь. Его одежда с успехом уместилась в чемодане Саймона. 

Саймон переносит чемодан в центр комнаты и раскрывает, принимаясь раскладывать их вещи. На несколько неуловимых мгновений Саймон останавливается и застывает на месте с киреновой толстовкой в руках.

Может, Кирен ещё слишком молод, чтобы это понять, или у него недостаточно скверного жизненного опыта, которого у Саймона в избытке, но он явно не делает события из их поездки. В отличие от Саймона. Он скрупулёзно подмечает и сохраняет в памяти все "моменты". Например, в самолёте Кирен тайком утащил из порции обеда Саймона все помидорки черри - по одной, аккуратно, чтобы Саймон не заметил, но потом сам подложил ему половинку стейка, забывшись. Это было до чёртиков трогательно, и если бы Саймон мог плакать, правда, он бы никого не постеснялся и сделал бы это. Или когда ещё дома, в Роартоне, Кирен подошёл к Саймону и, шепелявя от зажатого в зубах карандаша, попросил положить свои вещи в саймонов чемодан. "Знаешь, у меня в сумке просто ни на что не хватает места", - и, дождавшись кивка от Саймона, уложил в чемодан несколько футболок, толстовок и джинс. Так что теперь это _их_ чемодан. И это вовсе не так, как было в притонах "всё моё - это твоё, брат", нет-нет-нет. У Саймона никогда не было никого, с кем можно было бы вот так делить обед, как с Киреном, или место в чемодане, или... Жизнь. И пусть это было донельзя сентиментально, променять это на самый забористый трип или на концерт ХХХ (вставить сюда название группы с плаката Саймона) длиной в жизнь Саймон не согласился бы. 

\- Мы пойдём в Центр сегодня? 

Саймон роняет аккуратно сложенный свитер на пол и вздрагивает.

\- Ты в порядке? Снова судороги? - Кирен моментально теряет интерес к своей сумке и бросается к Саймону - хватает его за руки, всматривается в глаза, поворачивает пальцы на саймоновом запястье так, чтобы прощупать пульс (это ещё ни разу не удавалось, но Кирен не теряет надежды).

\- Просто... Я задумался, а тут ты заговорил. Что, кстати?

Кирен облегчённо выдыхает - Саймон смотрит на это простое и уже кажется привычное действие Кирена как на что-то божественное, - и повторяет вопрос.

\- Да, думаю, не стоит откладывать.

Месяц назад у Саймона начались судороги - такие же, какие были когда-то у Кирена.

Точнее, как когда он начал оживать. Сам Кирен уже может дышать, его сердце бьётся - иногда робко, словно это и не сердце вовсе, а влюблённый мальчишка, который в полночь кидает камешки в окно своей подружки, боясь перебудить весь дом. Кирен начал чувствовать тепло и холод - совсем немного, и теперь он боится, забывшись, схватиться за только вскипевший чайник ладонями или отморозить пальцы, играя с Джем в снежки, потому что быть осторожным или носить перчатки он уже отвык.

Саймон пока не чувствует никаких перемен, кроме дыхания. Иногда, в моменты волнения, напряжения или радости он с недоумением ощущает дрожание диафрагмы и мягкий скрежет в лёгких. 

Поэтому они и направились в Медицинский Центр Лос-Анджелеса для ПЖЧ. Сам Кирен был там полгода назад - Центр занимался проведением полных обследований "ПЖЧ в пограничном состоянии" ("У них там был конкурс на самое хреновое название, что ли?" - сказал как-то Саймон об этом термине) и оформлением документов, необходимых в дальнейшем для получения паспорта "вновь ожившим гражданином" ("Ну, точно был конкурс, и не один"). Пока Саймон перемещался по Британии и вне её пределов в сопровождении Кирена, который паспортом уже обзавёлся. 

\- Ты пойдёшь туда в свитере? Ну же, Саймон, это же важное дело.

\- Таков мой стиль, бэйб, - ухмыляется Саймон, а потом пожимает плечами: - Да у меня и нет ничего другого, если только ты шутки ради не взял с собой гавайскую рубашку.

\- Нет, я шутки ради взял твой костюм.

\- Я вижу достаточную долю иронии в том, чтобы идти подтверждать свой статус живого в костюме, в котором тебя похоронили.

\- _Другой_ костюм, Монро.

\- Оу.

Саймон действительно любил свитера, они представляли почти весь его гардероб. Потому слова "другой костюм" могли означать только одно - тот костюм, в котором Саймон пришёл на ужин к Уокерам, чтобы объявить родителям Кирена, что они пара. Костюм Кирен выбирал сам - ничего кричащего, ничего странного, _ничего вязаного, Саймон_. Классический чёрный двубортный костюм (Кирен в своё время основательно пересмотрел Хичкока), белая рубашка и синий однотонный галстук. "В цвет твоих глаз", - бормотал Кирен, завязывая "виндзор" на узком галстуке и, перехватив недоумённый взгляд Саймона, смущённо продолжил: - "Ты как-то сказал, что у тебя они были голубые. Я запомнил". Уокеры одобрили как кандидатуру Саймона, так и его наряд. "Мне нравится твой костюм, сынок", - с улыбкой заметил тогда Стив, намекая на их первое знакомство. На самом Стиве были всё те же джинсы. 

Когда с обустройством на новом месте покончено, они направляются в Центр. Кирен всё время проводит в холле, делая наброски цветов в кадках, а Саймон бродит от одного кабинета к другому. В итоге ему предлагают остаться на ночь, чтобы иметь возможность снять суточную электроэнцефалограмму, и Саймон, разумеется, соглашается. Пока врач, к которому приписали Саймона, собирает необходимые для всех исследований документы, Кирен мешает Саймону устроиться в палате, беспрестанно развязывая тесёмки на смешной больничной рубашке. Возня заканчивается на постели, когда Саймон всем телом прижимает Кирена к одеялу и буквально затыкает того поцелуем. Врач тактично стучит, прежде чем войти в палату, и Кирен успевает соскочить с кровати и одёрнуть задравшийся край толстовки. Саймон и Кирен оставляют с десяток подписей каждый в саймоновой карте, после чего врач просит Кирена зайти завтра, когда ситуация с состоянием Саймона прояснится. Кирен остаётся ещё ненадолго, чтобы разделить с Саймоном порцию кислотно-зелёного желе, я потом наблюдает, как к голове Саймона крепят шапочку с электродами для ЭЭГ.

\- Ты прямо как профессор Икс со своей Церебро, - улыбается Кирен, целуя Саймона в уголок губ на прощание.

\- Тогда понятно, почему меня как магнитом тянет к тебе, - негромко парирует Саймон.

\- Не думал, что ты такой гик.

\- Теперь ты знаешь мой страшный секрет, - Саймон округляет глаза и усмехается. - Уверен, что сможешь теперь уснуть?

\- Не такой уж и страшный этот твой секрет. До завтра, - Кирен перебирает в воздухе пальцами поднятой вверх ладони и выходит из палаты.

Может, это и смешно, но уснуть той ночью ему так и не удалось. И дело вовсе не в увлечении Саймона комиксами.

Пожалуй, Кирен просто отвык спать один.

***

Рано утром Кирен возвращается в клинику, так и не сумев поспать хотя бы пару часов. Он садится на диван напротив двери в саймонову палату и наблюдает за ним, спящим, через стекло в двери. Несколько раз Кирен видит, как грудь Саймона вздымается - это определённо вдохи, - и от этого зрелища у Кирена начинает щемить в груди, сердце действительно разгоняется и выдаёт сотню ударов подряд, без малейшего перебоя. Около десяти Саймон просыпается и первое, что он видит после того, как с его головы снимают шапочку с электродами - это спящий на диванчике Кирен, сжимающий в руках стаканчик с кофе. 

Саймон выходит из палаты, садится рядом с Киреном, приобнимая того за плечи, и зарывается носом в мягкие волосы у виска.

\- Доброе утро, соня. Кофе тебе и правда не помешает.

\- Как ты? Всё в порядке? - спросонья Кирен всегда невероятно милый, так что Саймону хочется обнять его и проспать на этом диване ещё несколько часов кряду. 

\- Всё хорошо. Ты беспокойный.

\- Плохо спал, - рассеянно бубнит Кирен под нос и прижимает губы к стаканчику с чуть тёплым кофе. 

\- Не давала покоя моя супер-страшная тайна? - усмехается Саймон.

\- Не давало покоя отсутствие тебя рядом, - всё так же неразборчиво отвечает Кирен, жмурясь и облизывая губы. 

\- Чёрт, Кирен...

\- Хм?

\- Ничего. Всё в порядке. Всё отлично.

\- Врач говорил с тобой?

\- Я попросил дождаться тебя. 

Кирен отрывается от бумажного стаканчика, чуть поворачивает голову и мягко целует Саймона в щёку. Эдакое невербальное "спасибо".

\- Мистер Монро, мистер Уокер, - прерывает их врач Саймона. - Мы закончили обследование, расшифровка ЭЭГ будет в течение получаса у меня на руках, но уже сейчас я могу однозначно утверждать о наличии полноценной мозговой активности.

Саймон поджимает губы, Кирен вкладывает руку в его ладонь.

\- Вы оживаете, Саймон. Поздравляю. 

\- Эй, ты меня задушишь, - Саймон шутливо отбивается от накинувшегося на него с объятиями Кирена, - я серьёзно, теперь ты это можешь. 

\- Центр займётся оформлением заявки на получение вами паспорта, мистер Монро. Сбор всех документов займёт около недели, это включено в стоимость контракта. А вы пока можете насладиться городом, октябрь выдался довольно тёплым в этом году. К тому же, вскоре вы и сами сможете это ощутить, Саймон. Просто оставайтесь на связи, мой секретарь-референт с вами свяжется.

\- Спасибо, док. Так я свободен? - Саймон сжимает пальцы Кирена чуть крепче.

\- Да. Только не забудьте переодеться, никому ещё не шло на пользу разгуливание в таком... фривольном виде, друг мой, - усмехается врач.

Действительно, больничная рубашка доходит Саймону едва ли до середины бедра, да и завязки на спине не так уж хорошо выполняют свою задачу по "прикрыванию тылов" - Кирен уже имел возможность лицезреть саймоновы чёрные боксеры с узором из четырёхлистных клеверов и хорошенько повеселиться по этому поводу. 

Саймон переодевается максимально быстро, и они с Киреном отправляются обратно в отель. В номере Саймон меняет надоевший костюм на любимые джинсы и потрёпанный свитер и растягивается на широкой постели. К нему присоединяется и Кирен, сворачивается клубочком у Саймона под боком, перехватывая его рукой поперёк груди. Они лежат молча, не шевелясь, и спустя пару минут Кирен с удивлением отмечает, что рука, лежащая у Саймона на груди, мерно поднимается и опускается. Совсем чуть-чуть, практически незаметно, но Кирен улавливает это движение, замирает, напрягаясь всем телом, а потом счастливо вздыхает.

\- У тебя волосы пахнут солнцем.

\- Вот ещё. Не мог чего.... Что?

\- Знаешь, чем-то таким тёплым, неуловимым. Я не знаю, что это, как смог, так и описал, - Саймон сползает вниз и касается губами виска Кирена.

\- Теперь и запахи, Саймон! - радуется Кирен, а затем заметно сникает: - Оу, теперь ты будешь жаловаться на запах моих красок.

\- Глупый, глупый Кирен. Это, чёрт воэьми, такие мелочи по сравнению с тем, что я теперь смогу выбирать тебе действительно хороший кофе, ориентируясь не на этикетки и лживые рекомендации продавцов. 

\- Ну... Ты прав, наверное, - Кирен с сомнением качает головой, потираясь лицом о плечо Саймона, а потом подкладывает ладонь под щёку - уж больно кусачей оказывается шерсть свитера.

\- К тому же, если начало возвращаться обоняние, то скоро вернётся и вкус.

\- Саймон, мне не нравится эта интонация.

\- О, _тебе понравится_. Какой простор для фантазии...

\- Монро! - восклицает Кирен, но ничего не добавляет после этого.

Через пару минут Кирен уже спит; одну руку он держит поперёк саймонова живота, словно боится отпустить его, а другую умудрился просунуть Саймону под поясницу. Саймон подтягивает Кирена ближе, укладывает его голову себе на грудь и незаметно для себя засыпает, касаясь кончиком носа киреновых пыльно-золотистых вихров на затылке.

***

\- Мы идём на пляж, - отвечает Кирен во ответ на недоумённый взгляд Саймона. На Кирене футболка, поверх которой он натягивает тонкую трикотажную кофту и толстовку. А ещё на нём кеды и джинсовые шорты до колена. - И нет, я не замёрзну.

\- Да я и не... Прости, _шорты_? Правда?

\- Что-то не так? Я... я действительно переборщил, наверно. Я надену джинсы, и...

\- Кирен, не части, - перебивает его Саймон, дёргает за руку, затаскивая обратно на кровать, и буквально обвивает его руками и ногами. - Всё нормально. Просто знаешь, есть некий отвлекающий фактор, из-за которого я даже пока и не до конца понял, что ты собираешься вытащить меня на пляж.

Кирен поднимает голову, смотрит откровенно непонимающе и уже было открывает рот, но Саймон его перебивает:

\- Коленки. Кирен, это натуральная порнография.

\- Чёрт, Саймон, я и без тебя знаю, что сложен не так уж и атлетично. Не то, что ты, хотя я до сих пор не понимаю, как кое-кто, - Кирен изворачивается в руках Саймона и тыкает того пальцем в грудь, - с таким образом жизни умудрился умереть и ожить в таком теле. И окей, я надену джинсы, чтобы не смущать окружающих своим, пфф, тщедушным тельцем.

\- Иногда я поражаюсь тому, как в твоей умной голове могут появляться такие непритворно глупые мысли. Это, - Саймон накрывает ладонью киреново колено, слегка поглаживает чуть тёплую кожу, - эротично. Сексуально.

На щеках Кирен пятнами появляется румянец, до неестественности яркий на светлой коже. 

\- И я очень, очень хочу, чтобы моё кровообращение возобновилось должным образом как можно скорее, - ладонь Саймона ползёт выше, пальцы скользят по кромке джинсы, будто лаская ткань, поднимаются ещё и несильно сжимаются на бедре Кирена: - Это и правда чертовски сексуально.

\- Ох, - дыхание Кирена сбивается, он глотает воздух, - не знаю, нормально ли это, но это звучит даже романтично. В каком-то смысле. 

\- Так мы действительно идём на пляж? Это преступление против меня.

\- Это Эл-Эй, Саймон, ну же! Я хочу взглянуть на океан.

Саймон лениво встаёт, скорее даже сползает с постели и надевает грубые ботинки:

\- Я готов, - и хлопает себя ладонями по бёдрам.

\- Так? На пляж? - Кирен с сомнением смотрит на свитер и старые джинсы.

\- Это стиль, миз Даяна, - старательно тянет Саймон с американским акцентом.

Кирен фыркает, но продолжает собирать сумку - планшет с листами, акварельные мелки и уголь. 

\- И где же этот пляж?

\- Далековато, - уклончиво отвечает Кирен, закрывая молнию. - Мы поедем в сторону Санта-Моники.

\- Прилично. Сможешь довезти нас, уверен?

\- Я посмотрел по карте, это не займёт и часа. 

\- Окей. Только куртку возьми.

\- Хорошо, мамочка.

\- Это даже и не смешно. 

Они выходят из мотеля, поворачивают на Кордова-стрит и доходят до парковки для арендуемых машин. Саймон предоставляет выбор Кирену, и тот останавливается рядом со стареньким чёрным Понтиаком Файербёрд с парой мятных полос по краям бампера. 

\- У моей детки есть стиль, да, - Саймон любовно оглаживает рукавом бампер машины.

\- У твой детки возникает желание вломить тебе за такие эпитеты, - сладким голосом замечает Кирен и кладёт в салон сумку. - Нужно будет где-нибудь на заправке купить сэндвичей. И хорошо, что пока нужно покупать еду только на одного.

\- Не переживай, как только я оживу, то буду питаться исключительно виски. Или бурбоном, зависит от того, где мы с тобой останемся. 

\- Так себе рацион, дороговато выйдет. Садись.

Кирен аккуратно выводит машину на сто десятую и везёт их в направлении десятой трассы, но на пересечении с Фэйр Окс поворачивает к "Старбаксу":

\- Ты знаешь, не могу удержаться и не попробовать американский вариант, - улыбается Кирен, паркуется и быстрым шагом идёт в кофейню. 

Возвращается он спустя десять минут с кофейным коктейлем совершенно монструозного, на взгляд, Саймона, вида. Стакан подписан "Карин".

\- Жаль, ты не назвался Даяной, было бы смешно, - фыркает Саймон, разглядывая нагромождение белых и шоколадных взбитых сливок, залитых шоколадным соусом и подтёки сиропов внутри прозрачного пластикового стакана с русалкой.

\- Это было бы _настораживающе_ , - парирует Кирен: - Впрочем, они всё равно умудрились извратить моё имя.

\- А скоро кое-кто будет развращать лично тебя. 

\- Са-а-аймон.

Сразу за рекой открывается вид на величественный Елисейский парк и стадион "Доджерс", Саймон обещает Кирену обязательно сводить его на бейсбол как-нибудь.

\- Оу, ты строишь далеко идущие планы.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько.

Когда Кирен минует развязку с Холливуд и Санта-Ана Фривэй, он то и дело начинает поглядывать налево, но не произносит ни слова. Саймон лезет в карман за смартфоном, и через пару минут пробует наугад:

\- Концертный зал Диснея?

\- Ты серьёзно?

\- Тогда Музей Современного Искусства, точно. Я уверен.

\- Ладно, попал со второй попытки. Как-нибудь...

\- Обязательно, - прерывает его Саймон и протягивает трубочку уже остывшего коктейля Кирену. - Кстати, в двух кварталах от твоего музея есть "Бар Кендалла". Первым делом устрою дебош именно там. Знаешь, что-то типа кармической мести.

\- Саймон, с тобой всё в порядке? Ты какой-то... Чересчур активный, что ли.

\- Кирен. Я оживаю. И я, чёрт возьми, еду на пляж с человеком, который мне до безумия дорог. И которого я люблю, ясно, больше всего.Так что не мешай мне веселиться.

Ровно через полторы секунды Кирен создаёт на дороге потенциально опасную ситуацию, перегибаясь в сторону и целуя Саймона сладкими и чуть липкими от коктейля губами. 

\- И гадкий "Старбакс" прямо напротив, буду носить тебе эту "смерть диабетика", - Саймон покачивает стаканом.

\- _Очень_ далеко идущие. 

Машина минует даунтаун, и Кирен наконец сворачивает на десятую трассу по направлению к Санта-Монике. За окном мелькают кладбище Роуздейл, местный медицинский центр (Кирен читал, что и они вскоре планируют открыть отделение для ПЖЧ) и аэропорт Санта-Моники. Хайвэй заканчивается и упирается в Оушен Авеню, Кирен поворачивает направо и ведёт машину практически вдоль пляжа по Палисэйд Бич Роуд. Саймон, ориентируясь по карте в телефоне, находит парковку позади жилого комплекса, и они оставляют старичок-Понтиак под "неусыпной" охраной дремлющего мужчины в стеклянной будке.

\- "Оушен Блю", - читает Саймон вывеску над роскошным комплексом. - И с видом на океан. Сколько же это удовольствие может стоить?

\- Боюсь представить.

Они переходят дорогу и бредут по светлому песку к воде. Кирен сбрасывает кеды, связывает шнурки между собой и садится, с удовольствием зарываясь пальцами в прогретый песок. Октябрь только начался, воздух всё ещё тёплый, напоёный солью и мягким, рассеянным ароматом олеандров. Санта-Ана, который обычно приносит удушающую жару и флёр далёких пожаров в перемешку с запахом горящих и умирающих олеандров, только набирает силу. Шелест океана перекрывает далёкие стоны трещащих в пожарах деревьев на пике Маджеска, Кирен медленно вдыхает и выдыхает свежий, густой от соли бриз и закрывает глаза. Саймон бродит где-то рядом, Кирен слышит, как его ботинки шуршат на мелком песке. Кирен снимает с плеча сумку, достает планшет с листом бумаги и коробку акварельных мелков. На бумаге проявляется неспокойный океан, белёсые шапки пены на волнах отливают маджентой - так, словно на полосе прибоя цветут кусты махровых олеандров, подсвеченные солнечными лучами. Кирен вдыхает ещё глубже, ещё сильнее, когда Саймон присаживается рядом - нотка кофе (несколько капель киренового коктейля таки оказали на свитере), простой шелковистый запах пресловутого свитера и капля парфюма - холодного, с полутонами мускуса и сандалового дерева, Кирен выбирал сам ещё тогда, когда роскошь обоняния была Саймону недоступна. И океан, бесконечный, всеобъемлющий запах океана, никак не мешающий заново родившемуся Кирену улавливать действительно важные для него ноты. 

Саймон придвигается ближе, приобнимает Кирена за спину одной рукой и касается носом ворота его толстовки, дышит тихо и глубоко. Кирен снимает лист с планшета и уже на новом набрасывает начинающий успокаиваться океан и портрет Саймона - в профиль, углём. Чёткие, ровные сначала линии подбородка и надбровных дуг Кирен мягко размазывает пальцами, смягчает резкость углов и границ. Костяшками пальцев затирает слишком тёмный, густой цвет волос на рисунке, мелком добавляет светлые блики от солнца. Аккуратно вырисовывает торс - круглый вырез ворота свитера, грубые складки ткани на куртке, подобранные к груди колени. Рисует руку - она отставлена в сторону, лежит на песке. Поверх неё Кирен рисует свою руку.

\- Очень мило, - тихо выдыхает Саймон в его шею. - Ты очень талантлив.

От тёплого, еле чувствующегося на коже дыхания у Кирена по затылку бегут мурашки.

\- Ты меня перехваливаешь.

\- Я констатирую факт. Кирен, ты не замёрз? А то эти гипношорты не кажутся мне очень уж тёплыми, и ты... Стоп.

\- Что?

\- Это не _ты_ замёрз, это _я_ согрелся. В смысле, смотри, - Саймон обхватывает ладонями киреновы пальцы, - у меня руки тёплые!

Кирен растерян, он действительно не знает, что должен сделать - везти Саймона в клинику, раздобыть побольше одеял, чтобы удержать это тепло или заорать от радости. Недолго думая, он решает, что последнее - это единственное, что не требует от него сейчас принятия каких-либо решений, и коротко вскрикивает, отбрасывая в сторону планшет и вцепляясь в Саймона руками.

\- Тебе холодно? Как ты? Ну же, не молчи, не молчи, я так не могу, не молчи...

\- Мне тепло, - оторопело произносит Саймон, прижимая Кирена сильнее к себе. - Господи, мне тепло. С ума сойти. Не думал, что можно _забыть_ это ощущение. 

\- Это не страшно, не страшно, - тараторит Кирен, обнимая Саймона ещё крепче, ерошит пальцами его волосы. - Теперь оно будет с тобой, никуда не исчезнет, я знаю.

\- Мне кажется, - задумчиво тянет Саймон, - что стоит, так сказать, закрепить успех...

И он оглядывается, шарит взглядом по берегу и видит в четверти мили от них крошечный деревянный домик. 

\- Ты... Ты чего задумал, а?

\- Кирен, - Саймон поворачивает лицо уже тоже смотревшего в сторону бунгало Кирена, обнимает его ладонями, проводит большими пальцами по скулам. - Пойдём.

И поднимается, подтягивая Кирена за собой. 

\- Чего ты хочешь, а? - бормочет Кирен, собирая, однако, рисунки и мелки в сумку. 

\- Я хочу тебя. И ничего больше, - просто отвечает Саймон, берёт Кирена за руку и быстрым шагом идёт к домику.

К концу импровизированной пробежки Кирен уже запыхался; теперь он стоит, согнувшись и уперев ладони в колени, возле таблички "Сдаётся", вбитой в песок рядом с покосившейся лестницей, и молчит.

\- Эй. Кирен.

\- Это безумие.

\- Это значит "да", я так понимаю, - Саймон вопросительно поднимает брови.

\- Это значит "какого чёрта?!", вот что.

Саймон помогает Кирену распрямиться, на секунду обнимает его и аккуратно целует в уголок губ:

\- Ты даже себе не представляешь, _как сильно_ мне теперь хочется поделиться этим теплом с тобой.

\- Да мне и своего пока хватает, - фыркает Кирен, поднимаясь вслед за Саймоном по шаткой лестнице. 

\- Кирен, - строго прикрикивает на него Саймон, но губы его изогнуты в улыбке. - Пойдём, давай же.

Дверь оказывается незапертой - ещё бы, кому вообще могла сдаться эта развалюха. Саймон буквально с порога видит небольшую гостиную со стареньким диваном с подушками в блёклых чехлах в цветочек; ведёт к нему Кирена, попутно снимая с его плеча сумку. Саймонова куртка летит на пол, следом за ней там же оказывается и куртка Кирена, потом его толстовка. Ботинки остаются у журнального столика, в полном одиночестве - свои кеды Кирен оставил на пляже.

Саймон притягивает Кирена к себе, целует и едва ли не стонет в голос от ощущения тёплых губ на своих собственных, тоже тёплых. Кирен обнимает его за плечи, скрещивая запястья за головой, а Саймон подхватывает его под бёдра, усаживает на себя. В это медленном танце они доходят до дивана, и Саймон медленно опускается на колени, сажая Кирена на подушки - тот моментально устраивается полулёжа на диване, чихая от поднятого их действиями облачка пыли. 

Саймон отмечает всё так, словно время - не непрерывная лента, я яркие полароидные снимки: Кирен совершенно очаровательно краснеет и при этом продолжает снимать с Саймона свитер, а затем и тонкую футболку по ним. Обводит ладонями широкие плечи, спускается на грудь, слегка царапает рёбра короткими ногтями. Пальцы, перемазанные мягкими мелками и углём, останавливаются у ремня джинсов и замирают. Потом Кирен тянется к своей кофте, но Саймон его останавливает - перехватывает дрожащие руки и целует пальцы, один за одним, словно ставит печати на костяшках. 

Большой - "ты мой".

Указательный - "хочу тебя".

Средний - "никогда не уйду".

Потом почему-то перескакивает на мизинец - "ты прекрасный".

И безымянный - "я твой".

Саймон сам осторожно раздевает Кирена - движение за движением, медленно и плавно, и вот теперь это действительно похоже на танец. По мере того, как Саймон поднимает кофту, которая тянет за собой футболку, его пальцы скользят по обнажающейся коже. Сквозь прорехи в задёрнутых шторах в комнату проникает приглушённый солнечный свет, и в лучах неспешно кружатся пылинки. Кажется, словно пыль покрывает невесомым слоем всё в этой комнате, запечатлевает положение предметов и тел, и потом можно будет увидеть всю картину заново, главное - не потревожить эту память неосторожным движением или громким вздохом. Кирен так и дышит - сбивчиво, но еле слышно, как будто усилием воли заставляя себя быть тише и сдержаннее. Одежда мягко ложится на пол, и вокруг неё тут же образуется кружевной пыльный узор. Кирен пытается прикрыться руками, словно стесняется своего длинного худого тела, почти белоснежного в полумраке, но Саймон перехватывает его руки и смотрит, впитывает взглядом все угловатые, резкие линии стройного тела перед собой. А потом просто придвигается ближе и касается щекой Киреновой груди, слушает, как бьётся его сердце; Кирен обхватывает его голову, гладит по волосам, и ему кажется, что у него в жизни не было момента интимнее этого, ничто просто не идёт в сравнение с этой секундой. 

Саймон ведёт себя с ним, будто с редкой птицей - не вспугнуть, не потревожить, не упустить. Он отстраняется, а затем усаживается у Кирена в ногах, медленно ведёт ладонями вдоль бедёр, задерживаясь на коленях - обводит их, легко поглаживает тонкую просвечивающую кожу. Потом поднимается ещё выше, подцепляет пуговицы на шортах, вдевает пальцы в шлёвки шорт и с усилием тянет джинсу вместе с бельём - мешает явное киреново возбуждение. 

\- Ох, - Саймон как-то придушенно выдыхает и опускается ниже. 

Кирен же в ответ на все его действия запрокидывает голову назад, закрывает глаза и тихонько стонет - его щёки заливает румянец, руки вытянуты вдоль тела, а кулаки сжаты. Саймон опускает голову ещё ниже и с откровенным желанием во взгляде смотрит на аккуратный член с нежной и упругой даже на вид головкой. Он лежит чуть набок, и от щёлочки уретры к животу тянется блестящая ниточка смазки. Саймон накрывает руки Кирена ладонями и в тот же момент запечатлевает на головке мягкий влажный поцелуй. Кирен дёргается под ним, будто хочет вырваться, но Саймон коленями сжимает его бёдра и удерживает на месте. Он легонько дует на член Кирена, вслед за этим проводя кончиком языка по всей длине - от подобравшейся мошонки до уздечки. 

\- Охтыжчёрт, - шипит Кирен на одном дыхании, на секунду поднимает голову и открывает глаза, а потом снова валится на подушки и смежает веки. 

Вот только на сетчатке уже отпечаталось чуть размытое изображение - бледный Саймон, его язык около члена Кирена, и Саймон не выглядит растерянным или, кхм, недовольным. Он уверен в том, что делает, и он _наслаждается_ этим. 

\- Ты ещё не так заговоришь, - ласково замечает Саймон и быстро проводит языком вправо-влево по уздечке, а потом широким мазком проходится по всей длине.

Саймон наконец отпускает его руки и обнимает Кирена за бёдра, сжимает пальцы сильно, так, что потом точно останутся отметины. Кирен опускает ладони на плечи Саймона и давит вниз, неосознанно подгоняя, побуждая действовать.

Саймон хочет сказать что-то вроде "намёк понял", но у него в прямом и переносном смысле язык не поворачивается. Всё должно быть без шуточек, идеально, _правильно_. Нельзя всё испортить.

Он нежно приподнимает уже полностью твёрдый член пальцами, чуть сжимает его у основания, а потом обхватывает головку губами. Оттягивает тонкую кожу под уздечкой, выводит круги по головке, чуть нажимая кончиком языка. Кирен крупно вздрагивает, когда Саймон подаётся вперёд и берёт глубже, и слегка вскидывает бёдра вверх, но Саймон удерживает его довольно сильно. Саймон двигается медленно, плавно, чуть выпускает член изо рта и умудряется обвести его вкруговую языком, и Кирен начинает буквально выть, тихо, но звук выходит глубоким, грудным. 

\- Я сейчас... - на выдохе произносит Кирен и тут же с шумом втягивает воздух, когда Саймон в ответ отрицательно качает головой _с его членом во рту_.

\- Нет-нет, не сейчас, - невероятным образом получается у Саймона ответить, и он перехватывает пальцами основание его члена. - Не так быстро.

Он вновь практически полностью выпускает его изо рта, скользит языком по щёлочке на головке, слегка прихватывает губами крайнюю плоть и теребит языком уздечку. Кирен коротко постанывает и, судя по неразборчивым обрывкам фраз, едва ли не молится. Или отсылает Саймона гореть ко всем чертям в самом центре планеты. Последнее, кстати, более вероятно.

\- Эй. Эй, Кирен, взгляни на меня. Ну же, посмотри. На. Меня. 

И как только Кирен с протестующим мычанием поднимает голову, Саймон берёт максимально глубоко, едва не касаясь губами собственных пальцев у основания члена Кирена. Саймон стонет сам, и эта вибрация отдаётся у Кирена в члене, во всём его горящем и дрожащем теле. 

Саймон лениво шевелит языком, прижимая его максимально сильно к напряжённому члену, и Кирен со вскриком кончает, задыхаясь от слёз. Он рыдает, вздрагивая всем телом, его пальцы сжимаются на плечах Саймона, судорожно мнут каменные от напряжения мышцы. Кончает долго, несколькими мощными толчками, и Саймон крепче обхватывает основание головки губами, поглаживает языком гладкую кожу и напоследок проводит кончиком языка по щёлочке. Он сглатывает - выходит горьковато, с примесью пряного запаха возбуждённого тела и непонятно откуда взявшейся сладостью.

"Кофе, коктейль", - отстранённо думает Саймон, его бёдра скручивает судорогой, и он кончает насухо, даже не успев как следует осознать произошедшее. 

Он приходит в себя спустя пару минут - одной рукой Кирен гладит его по взмокшей спине, другой мягко ерошит волосы. Кирен молчит, и Саймон наконец поднимает голову; его лоб с еле слышным влажным звуком отстаёт от киренова мокрого от пота живота. Видно, что Кирен держится из последних сил, чтобы банально не отрубиться - глаза прикрыты, движения рук замедлены донельзя, и сам он какой-то разнеженный, податливый, словно пластилин.

\- Всё... хорошо? - на пробу интересуется Саймон.

\- Что? - через десяток секунд переспрашивает Кирен, а потом, осознав, отвечает: - Если бы у меня было бы хоть сколько-нибудь сил, я бы тебя за этот вопрос ударил. Но я лучше просто...

Он сползает вниз по скользким от пота и пыли подушкам и просто обнимает Саймона. Кирен кладёт ладонь на взмокшую саймонову пояницу и как бы невзначай интересуется:

\- Я могу сделать что-нибудь для тебя?

\- Ты уже сделал - был сейчас со мной. И нет. Видишь ли, моя физиология пока подкачала, так что у меня всё произошло без...

\- Оу, ясно, - жмурится Кирен. - Знаешь, что? Мне кажется, что это, уж прости за выражение, был просто вселенский минет. Я имею ввиду, что никто во всей галактике и за её пределами на такое не способен. 

\- Это, конечно, грубая лесть, но мне нравится, - Саймон перекатывается на бок, вжимая Кирена в спинку дивана. - Можно мне пошутить?

\- Конечно, даю тебе карт-бланш, - Кирен с усмешкой утыкается носом в шею Саймону.

\- Надеюсь, из грубого у нас будет не только лесть, - с улыбкой тянет Саймон.

\- Ха-ха, сам пошутил - сам посмеялся, - фыркает Кирен, а потом добавляет серьёзно: - Я не знаю, я ничего такого не пробовал, да и сегодня...

\- Господи боже, не говори мне, что... Нет, постой - я был первым? Как же...

\- Ничего. Там ничего не было. Видимо, нужно умереть и ожить снова, чтобы найти _того_ человека. 

\- Точно. Я же вот нашёл. Ты не мёрзнешь, кстати?

\- Ты тёплый, - говорит Кирен ему в шею и недовольно ворчит, когда Саймон отстраняется.

Он поднимает с пола свою футболку, переворачивает Кирена на живот и начинает вытирать его влажную от пота спину. Осторожно проводит сухой тканью по рёбрам, обводит выпирающие позвонки, ласково целует Кирена во взмокший загривок. Потом сам обтирается, проводит тканью по взъерошенным влажным волосам, аккуратно сворачивает безнадёжно мятую футболку и кладёт в киренову сумку. 

\- Нам ещё нужно отыскать твои кеды.

\- Точно, - Кирен с трудом натягивает бельё и шорты, потом собирает по полу оставшуюся одежду, протягивает Саймону его куртку. 

\- А знаешь, - задумчиво произносит Саймон, когда они с Киреном выходят на террасу, - может, снять этот дом? В смысле, не попросят же за него слишком дорого?

Кирен не отвечает; в тишине они добредают до того места, где Кирен устраивался рисовать часом ранее. Саймон садится на остывающий песок, усаживает Кирена перед собой, заставляя откинуться себе на грудь. Кирен натягивает кеды, устраивается поудобнее и неожиданно отвечает:

\- Ты хочешь остаться здесь... На какое-то время?

\- Знаешь, я не люблю пляжи, но ты, похоже, любишь океан. И я останусь. Здесь, с тобой. Я вижу, что тебе этого хотелось бы.

\- Я всегда хотел увидеть океан, знаешь, по-настоящему, а не те лужи, что у нас называют морями, Он такой... Величественный, что ли, всепоглощающий, бесконечный. И бесконечно прекрасный, это точно любовь с первого взгляда. 

\- Мне кажется, она полностью взаимна, - замечает Саймон, когда одна особо сильная волна подкатывает почти к самым носкам кед Кирена. - Мы останемся. Если ты, конечно, не против, чтобы я остался. К тому же, ты так одеваешься, - кивает он на пресловутые шорты, - что вечно будешь мёрзнуть. И тебе точно понадобятся мои свитера. Или объятия.

\- Или они, да. И на кой чёрт мне океан без тебя? Кто же будет слушать мои оды ему и смотреть кучу рисунков? - ворчит Кирен. - Но, пожалуй, нам пора возвращаться в отель. Может позвонить твой врач. Саймон, ты понимаешь, что теперь начнётся совсем другая жизнь, во всех смыслах?

\- Ага, - кивает Саймон, протягивая Кирену руку и помогая подняться с песка. - И я рад, что в этой жизни не буду одинок.

\- О, нет, и не надейся, - Кирен придерживает одной рукой сумку на плече, а другой обнимает Саймона за талию. - Ты от меня не отвяжешься.

\- И не подумаю, - Саймон обнимает его в ответ, прижимает к себе крепко - точно не отпустит.

На обратном пути они вновь останавливаются у "Старбакса" - того, что рядом с Музеем Современного Искусства, и пока Кирен стоит у машины и разглядывает красное здание с разноцветными буквами в названии и металлическую скульптуру на ними, Саймон идёт за кофе. Кирен пытается в маленьком блокноте подобрать тот оттенок морской волны, в котором исполнена буква "М", когда Саймон возвращается с огромным коктейлем со взбитыми сливками, сиропом и вишенкой на самом верху. На стакане написано "Даяна".

Кирен бурчит, но надписью и коктейлем остаётся доволен. Все эти шуточки - это только их, только для них, и никто на самом деле не понимает, через что им обоим пришлось пройти, чтобы иметь возможность найти и не упустить друг друга. 

***

Через две недели Саймон наконец получает документы. Теперь их жизнь становится значительно легче - не все вещи может купить и получить восемнадцатилетний Кирен. 

После всех формальностей в медицинском центре Саймон получает на руки новенькое удостоверение личности. К отелю они возвращаются на такси - Саймон решает присоединиться к секте кофеманов, правда, в отличие от Кирена, он берёт себе обыкновенный капуччино, а вести машину со стаканом в руке - довольно проблематично. Особенно когда твой пассажир - Даяна, судя по стакану, - этим самым стаканом активно размахивает, попутно что-то рассказывая. 

В отеле Саймон начинает собирать их вещи в чемодан и "Кирен, пожалуйста, собери все свои художнические штучки, у нас есть дело". Кирен пару минут сопротивляется (больше для проформы), но начинает собирать сумку. Из отеля они выписываются за несколько часов до контрольного времени. Вместе они доходят до парковки, выбирают всё тот же "Понтиак", и теперь Саймон садится за руль. У Кирена в руках карта (пару дней назад он купил бумажную карту и начал отмечать на ней "места интереса" - те, которые они с Саймоном просто обязаны увидеть) и "старбаксовский" тамблер с кофе. Правда, без сиропов и со сливками одного вида, из баллончика. Саймон выводит машину на сто десятую.

\- Санта-Моника? Опять? Тебе всё-таки понравился пляж, признавайся.

\- Я уже говорил - ты любишь океан, океан - рядом с пляжем. Ну, или наоборот. Вывод - теперь я люблю пляжи. К тому же, я должен тебе кое-что показать. 

Они едут по уже знакомой дороге, по пути переговариваясь ни о чём и обо всём сразу. Кирен ставит новые отметки на карте и периодически передаёт Саймону кофе. Спустя час с небольшим Саймон паркуется у всё того же "Оушен Блю" и ведёт Кирена на пляж. Они медленно идут по полосе прибоя, держа обувь в руках - Кирен подскакивает каждый раз, когда его ступней касаются набегающие волны, Саймон же стойко выдерживает это испытание обнаглевшей водой. Они незаметно приближаются к _тому самому_ домику, но теперь в нём что-то изменилось.

\- Смотри-ка, кто-то таки его снял, - кивает Кирен в сторону места, где в песок была вбита табличка о сдаче дома.

\- Кто-то его таки купил, - коротко отвечает Саймон и, пользуясь киреновым молчанием, поясняет: - Я позвонил по номеру на табличке, и мне ответила милая леди. Я спросил у неё, снимал ли этот домик хоть кто-нибудь за последний год. Она сказала, что нет. И я предложил его купить - знаешь, с условием, что отремонтирую его. Она оставила дом в память о муже, а теперь у неё нет денег на его содержание. Всего десять тысяч.

\- И... Откуда у тебя эти десять тысяч?

\- Кирен. Это всё, что тебя интересует?

\- Да! То есть, нет, конечно. Просто... Это неожиданно, понимаешь? Родители ждут меня в Роартоне.

\- Родители не против.

\- И тут успел, - выдыхает Кирен и опускает кеды на песок. 

\- Я уговорил Сью, а она подговорила Джемайму и они вместе уговорили Стива. Круговая порука как она есть. Пойдём внутрь, там есть комнаты _и кроме_ гостиной.

Пока они осматривали первый этаж - известную уже гостиную, небольшую кухню-столовую и уборную - Саймон отвечал на вопросы Кирена.

\- Ну, знаешь, в моей, кхм, прежней жизни несколько человек были мне должны. Ясно, что они ой как не были рады, когда я вернулся, но старые долги не забываются, а со мной лучше не ссориться, эти парни это понимают. И вот - десяток звонков - и почти пятьдесят штук на моей новенькой карточке. Этого с лихвой хватит, чтобы превратить этот домик в конфетку. В конце концов, руки у меня всегда росли из правильного места. 

\- Серьёзно? - улыбается Кирен, усаживаясь кухонный стол. - Ты и молоток? 

\- И доски, и немного краски. И новые чехлы на диван, эти мы безнадёжно испортили. А ты сможешь наслаждаться видами, рисовать на набережной океан, и свои портреты в стиле супер-радикального кубизма. Мадонна из пятнадцати прямоугольников - это круто.

\- А знаешь, мне нравится. Мне нравится океан, мне нравится этот дом и ты. Ты мне нравишься больше всего. И, чёрт, у нас будет общий дом?

\- Уже был, в общем-то, - напоминает Саймон о доме бабушки Эми в Роартоне. - Но теперь всё по-настоящему. Ты и я. И я считаю, что это стоит отметить?

\- Нам пока можно что-то не сильнее кофе, если помнишь.

\- Ну, у меня есть альтернатива, куда более заманчивая, - Саймон подходит ближе, становится у Кирена между ног и кладёт ладони на его бёдра. - Видишь ли, в моей физиологии произошли некоторые перемены, весьма и весьма положительные. И у меня тут встал вопрос...

\- Не только вопрос, и не только у тебя, - каламбурит Кирен, придвигаясь ближе и потираясь пахом о саймоново бедро. - Так что за, кхм, вопрос?

\- Мне интересно, - начинает Саймон, прерываясь на то, чтобы поцеловать Кирена, притянув его к себе за затылок, - захочешь ли ты оценить эти перемены.

\- Научный эксперимент, да? - мурлыкает Кирен, торопливо стягивая с себя куртку и толстовку.

\- Ага, - Саймон сбрасывает куртку и свитер, под которыми обнаруживается тонкая чёрная кофта. - Наука - это так вдохновляюще.

Под неразборчивое, но откровенно порнографическое бормотание о науке Саймон стягивает джинсы и бельё с себя и Кирена. И ровно на начале монолога Саймона о важности статистики в экспериментах Кирен сплёвывает на ладонь и обхватывает оба их члена. Саймон накрывает его руку своей и задаёт рваный, безжалостный ритм. Они практически синхронно обхватывают друг друга за плечи, устраивая свободные ладони на шеях, и соприкасаются повлажневшими лбами.

\- Господибожекирен, давай...

\- О, я даю, чёрт, - хрипит Кирен, чуть сильнее сжимая пальцы и проводя большим пальцем по уздечке чужого члена.

Пары минут отрывистых, но непостижимо плавных движений обоим хватает сполна - Саймон сдвигает ладонь выше и слегка сжимает обе головки, заставляя их соприкоснуться теснее - и они оба кончают с разницей в десяток секунд. И пока Кирен пытается восстановить своё поверхностное, судорожное дыхание, Саймон со сдавленным рыком кусает его за скрытое футболкой плечо.

\- Теперь тут точно нельзя готовить, - выдыхает Кирен.

\- Завтра утром ты так говорить не будешь. Но, если хочешь, я сожгу этот стол, - усмехается Саймон, вытирая их животы кухонным полотенцем и застёгивая свои джинсы.

\- Нет, ты покроешь его лаком и мы сохраним его для потомков, - фыркает Кирен и дёргает молнию своих джинсов наверх.

\- Так _вот у кого_ на самом деле далеко идущие планы. Кстати, нам бы надо вернуться за вещами. 

Кирен натягивает на себя одежду, поднимает с пола и отдаёт Саймону его свитер. Они выходят из дома, с удовольствием подставляя лицо свежему бризу.

\- Знаешь, я поговорил с парнями на парковке, они могут отдать нам "Файербёрд" за восемьсот баксов. Я и его могу привести в порядок, и у нас будет крутая раритетная тачка. 

\- О, есть хоть что-нибудь, чего ты не умеешь?

\- Есть, но я не произнесу это вслух, а то ты сочтёшь меня сентиментальным идиотом. Возможно, я просто старею и всё такое.

\- Тебе двадцать семь, Саймон! - парирует Кирен и добавляет уже тише: - И у тебя отличная задница, ага.

\- Ты оценил, да ещё и сказал "задница", это переворотный момент в наших отношениях!

\- А у нас отношения?

\- Похоже, это ты стареешь, и у тебя склероз. Вообще-то, да. От-но-ше-ни-я.

\- Зато с этим моим склерозом я забываю о твоём маразме с сентиментальностью, дорогая Присцилла.

\- Я одного не могу понять, - Саймон ловит Кирена на ходу, обнимает и кладёт ладонь в задний карман его джинсов: - Почему любая ересь, что вылетает из твоего рта, звучит так сексуально.

\- Потому что у тебя - сентиментальность. И маразм. 

\- Ты такая задница, Кирен.

\- О, теперь и ты это сказал, - Кирен уже не может сдерживаться и хохочет в голос - радостно, открыто и, чёрт возьми, так свободно. - Так что там есть такое, чего ты по определению не можешь?

\- Я по определению уже не могу представить свою жизнь без тебя. И я даже не сказал "без тебя, задница ты эдакая", - вполне серьёзно подмечает Саймон.

\- Это точно любовь, - Кирен растягивает губы в мягкой улыбке. - Я тоже.

\- Так что, - Саймон бодает Кирена в плечо головой, чтобы, видимо, не затопить своей сентиментальностью пол-пляжа. - Машина будет нашей? Не смей мне отказывать, Кирен, я уже влюблён в эту малышку. Цвет я оставлю тот же, с этими мятными полосками, только переберу движок, взгляну на подвеску, покрашу заново и...

\- Хорошо-хорошо, начнём собирать автопарк.

\- Ты прекрасен, ты это знаешь?

\- Кто-то мне говорил, не помню, кто именно...

\- Эй!

***

К зиме Саймон почти полностью обновил их пляжный домик - теперь это и домиком-то назвать было сложно. Он утеплил стены, перестроил второй этаж, объединив его с чердаком, и теперь у них была спальня с мансардными окнами и рядом - мастерская для Кирена. К тому же, Саймон утеплил веранду, застеклил её по бокам, так что теперь даже в прохладные вечера там можно было с комфортом устроиться с кофе и этюдником в случае Кирена или с книгами по юриспруденции - в случае Саймона. 

...- Вот никогда бы не подумал, - сказал Кирен, когда Саймон, полностью отремонтировав Понтиак, съездил в Лос-Анджелес и вернулся со стопкой юридической литературы. - Ты и закон. Максимум религиоведение, но это...

\- Кирен, - укоряюще тянет Саймон. - Я вообще-то отучился два семестра в Школе Права Сити Юнивёрсити в Лондоне, хотел заниматься уголовными делами. Хотя звучит странно, я понимаю. 

\- И куда ты метишь теперь?

\- В Калифорнийский, разумеется. Хорошо, что с грин-картами для бывших ПЖЧ сейчас нет никаких проблем...

Летом дела действительно налаживаются - Кирен всё больше зарабатывает на продаже своих картин, а Саймон и в самом деле поступает в Калифорнийский университет. 

В вечер, когда стали известны результаты вступительных испытаний, Саймон и Кирен впервые выпили и занялись любовью.  
Кирен приготовил лёгкие закуски ("Саймон, боже, прекрати звать меня Даяной каждый раз, когда я что-то готовлю! Это имя вообще-то только для особых случаев, Присцилла!") и поставил вино в декантер. Саймон не писал и не звонил, и Кирен едва дождался просто сообщения "еду домой". По сообщению результаты экзаменов узнать было никак нельзя.   
Саймон принёс с собой любимый киреновый коктейль из "Старбакса" и запах дождя. 

\- Итак... - напряженно тянет Кирен, морально готовясь к печальным вестям.

\- Во-первых, я тебя люблю, Кирен Уокер, - Саймон впихивает Кирена в руку пластиковый стакан с неизменным "Даяна" на боку, - во-вторых, я охренительный и я поступил!

\- Саймон, чёрт... - Кирен чувствует, как сердце на секунду пропускает удар, а потом начинает биться снова, едва ли не с удвоенной силой, - я знал, _я знал_! Пойдём, я открыл бутылку вина, того, что присылала мама. 

\- Ты был так уверен в моём успехе?

\- Так, как ты сам не был уверен, - заверяет его Кирен. 

Они разливают вино по бокалам, чокаются и целуются после первого глотка.

\- А теперь пора переходить к горячему, Кирен, - тихо говорит Саймон и отставляет бокал на стойку.

\- Вообще-то у меня только закуски есть.

\- К горячему, - с нажимом повторяет Саймон и приподнимает одну бровь. - И я вовсе _не про еду_. 

\- А... О. А ты...

\- Я заскочил не только за кофе, мой недогадливый.

\- Спальня?

Саймоново "угу" тонет в поцелуе, которым Кирен награждает его за проницательность. По лестнице они поднимаются добрых пять минут, пару раз заваливаясь на неё, не прекращая целоваться и раскидывать вокруг одежду (трогательно, что на следующее утро они обнаружили своё нижнее бельё лежащим рядышком у входа на лестницу на втором этаже). 

Совместными усилиями они как-то добираются до постели, уже полностью обнаженные. Ну ладно, на Кирене всё ещё надета футболка, но за ту пару секунд, что прошли от встречи коленей Кирена с краем кровати и его падением на неё Саймон неведомым образом умудряется эту футболку с него стянуть. Кирен тянет Саймона на себя, опрокидывает на кровать и переворачивается, подминает под себя и седлает его бёдра.

\- Оу, властненько, - ухмыляется одним уголком губ Саймон.

\- Сейчас я покажу тебе власть. 

\- Это звучит та-а-ак, - и Саймон захлёбывается, глотает воздух вместе со словами, когда Кирен сжимает губы вокруг его члена. 

Кирен выгибается всем телом, льнёт к Саймону; он расставляет руки на кровати, большими пальцами удерживая и слегка поглаживая саймоновы бёдра. Он делает минет несколько неуверенно, но с такой нежностью, с таким желанием, что это сводит на "нет" все недостатки техники. Едва ли не впервые в жизни Саймон может сказать, что его _ласкают_. 

\- Ки-и-ирен, - это выходит практически жалобно, - я не железный, пожалуйста, обожепожалуйста.

\- Что-то не так? - Кирен поднимает голову, облизывается походя, и Саймон со стоном откидывается обратно на кровать.

\- Дай мне, ох, пару минут, подожди, - Саймон с трудом сползает с постели, накидывает халат и спускается на первый этаж. 

Кирен слышит, как Саймон с проклятиями ищет свои джинсы, а потом улавливает звук шагов вперемешку со скрипом лестницы. Саймон появляется на пороге спальни, медленно сбрасывает с плеч халат и направляется к Кирену. Единственный зажжённый ночник даёт совсем немного света, на стенах отплясывают танец фантасмагоричные тени - и тянут свои тонкие руки к распростёршемуся на кровати Кирену. Саймон опускается перед кроватью, кладёт ладони на киреновы колени, наклоняется попеременно то к одному, то к другому бедру, оставляя каждый раз по влажному следу от поцелуя на светлой до белизны коже. 

\- Ты даже... не представляешь... как долго я этого ждал. Как долго я ждал _тебя_. 

Саймон осторожно разводит колени Кирена чуть шире, поднимается выше, лижет аккуратно выбритую мошонку и проводит языком у основания члена. Медленно убирает ладони с острых коленей Кирена, ведёт одной из них по внутренней стороне бедра и двигается дальше. Один палец входит до необычного легко, совершенно без сопротивления, Саймон удивлённо выдыхает и приподнимает брови:

\- Ты... 

\- Да, - еле слышно отзывается Кирен и втягивает воздух, когда в него входит второй палец, уже с добавлением принесённой Саймоном смазки. - Это должен был быть или утешительный секс, или секс для победителя.

Кирен ёрзает на месте, тягучая силиконовая жидкость холодит кожу, а пальцы внутри тела добавляет жара и трения, и Кирен начинает медленно сходить с ума от этого сочетания, но всё же успевает сказать до того, как Саймон его перебьёт:

\- Неважно, какой именно - я ждал слишком долго, честно. 

\- Так всё это... - Саймон дышит тяжело, уткнувшись лбом в Киреново бедро. У него самого стоит до боли, и то, как Кирен сжимается вокруг его пальцев, не помогает держать себя в руках. - Поступление в юридическую школу как способ затащить меня в постель?

\- Называй... это как... хочешь, ох, - в Кирене уже три пальца, и когда Саймон добавляет кончик мизинца, Кирен начинает подвывать на одной тихой и низкой ноте. - Быстрее, ну.

\- Терпение. Подожди, мой хороший, - Саймон с трудом поднимает свободную руку и почти наощупь треплет Кирена по волосам. 

Наконец Саймон заканчивает, и Кирен нетерпеливо тянет его на себя. Саймон утаскивает с изголовья небольшую подушку, подкладывает её Кирену под поясницу и успокаивающе гладит того по плечу. 

\- Будет неприятно.

\- Может, чуть больно, но не "неприятно", - уверяет его Кирен и откидывает голову назад. - Я тебе верю.

И у Саймона срывает все ментальные щиты, всю защиту от непозволительных чувств и, чёрт побери, он не может сейчас расплакаться. Просто... Всё это - слишком много, слишком хорошо для него, бывшего джанка. 

Кирен сжимает его запястье пальцами - легонько, одобряюще, _подбадривающе_ \- и Саймон наклоняется ближе, прижимается, пока наконец не входит единым долгим движением. Кирен закусывает нижнюю губу, отпускает её, кусает верхнюю и коротко стонет. Саймон начинает двигаться, осторожно, тягуче, бесконечно медленно, давая Кирену возможность привыкнуть. Тот несколько десятков секунд лежит на удивление тихо, даже дышит довольно ровно, а потом подаётся бёдрами вперёд, меняя угол проникновения и издаёт удивлённо-восхищённый стон. И теперь именно Кирен правит - он скрещивает лодыжки у Саймона на пояснице, его бёдра влажно скользят по саймоновым. Кирен задаёт темп, покачивается вперёд-назад, держит Саймона за плечи, привлекая его ближе к себе. Он тихо стонет, на выдохе, и эти стоны утягивают Саймона в какой-то тягучий, блестящий своей темнотой водоворот; Саймон почти ложится на Кирена, проводит ладони у него под руками и устраивает их на плечах, влажных от пота. Начинает буквально вбиваться в тело под собой - короткими, быстрыми, рваными движениями, - а потом снова двигается до болезненности медленно, осторожно, нежно даже. У Саймона в голове вспыхивает слово "таинство" - буквы загораются и потухают, оставляя перед глазами яркие расплывчатые круги. Слово отпечатывается на сетчатке, круги скользят на периферию, мягко плывут по киреновой коже, впитываются в неё, с кровью разносятся по всему телу и возвращаются к Саймону через прикосновения. Он не может оторваться от кожи Кирена, тёплой, чуть влажной, такой притягательно-правильной; скользит по шее губами, собирает испарину в капли и подбирает их языком. Ресницы Кирена дрожат, весь он трепещет - Саймон упирается локтями в смятые простыни, чуть проскальзывая по намокшей ткани, двигается из последних сил. Периферийное зрение исчезает, тает, растворяется в темноте - сужается до размером маленького пятна в одно мгновение, мир сжимается до размера комнаты, все ощущения - до тяжести тела Кирена в руках Саймона. Кирен задыхается, беззвучно кричит, и Саймон губами чувствует, как подрагивает его шея, всё его тонкое тело. Саймон немного приподнимается, осторожно сжимает ладонь на чужом члене, и Кирен кончает - измученный вконец и изумлённый. Следом за ним - и Саймон, едва ли не падая на Кирена, так трясутся руки. 

Он опускается на скомканные простыни, отталкивает от себя противно-влажную подушку и поворачивается к Кирену лицом. Тот лежит тихо, даже дышит через раз, медленно моргает. Саймон прищуривается - перед глазами всё ещё плывут цветные круги, теперь уже блёклые, неровные по краям. Моргает, и вот особо настырный, бледно-серый ползёт, подбирается к киренову плечу, красит кожу в запылённо-белый цвет. Саймон зажмуривается на мгновение и поднимает глаза на Кирена. Нельзя поддаваться видениям прошлого, и пусть мозгу сложно мыслить в концепции будущего времени, Саймон сможет.

\- Ты...

\- Отлично. Лучше и быть не могло.

"Будто тебе есть с чем сравнивать", - думает было Саймон, но его мысли прерывает голос Кирена.

\- Потому что это _ты_. 

И Кирен придвигается ближе, утыкается носом в саймоново плечо и затихает. 

\- То есть, десять из десяти? - фыркает Саймон, поворачивается на бок и привлекает Кирена к себе - плевать, что они оба взмокшие, сейчас ему хочется обнять Кирена покрепче, быть ближе, едва ли не слиться с ним.

\- Дам тебе двадцать, если ты заткнёшься и дашь мне пережить божественный секс, который у меня только что был. Если ты не против.

\- Оу, за такое описание я дам тебе эти двадцать, если не сто. Да, пожалуй сто. 

\- Саймон...

\- Молчу. А то разозлишься и минут эдак, кхм, через пятнадцать не подпустишь меня к себе.

\- Так у нас горячее, а потом ещё и десерт?

\- В моём ресторане ну очень обширное меню, Кирен.

\- Это эвфемизм?

\- Это реклама.

Кирен прыскает со смеху и обнимает Саймона. Таймер в его голове тикает, и ровно через тринадцать минут Кирен намерен начать приставать к Саймону.

***  
*3 года спустя*

\- Кирен, ты уверен, что за тобой не надо заехать?

\- Нет, всё в порядке, я возьму такси. Нужно ещё раз созвониться с организаторами, потом пробежаться по речи, ещё куча мелочей. Мне пока что нужно одиночество, чтобы голова не взорвалась. Ты отвезёшь родителей?

\- Конечно, мы поедем все вместе. Только сначала привезу Эмили, нужно её переодеть.

\- Окей, хорошо. Встретимся уже в музее, хорошо?

\- Конечно. Удачи, Кирен. Люблю.

\- Люблю.

Саймон отключает мобильный и поворачивается в сторону балкона:

\- Сью, Стивен, я сейчас съезжу за Эмили, а потом мы к шести вечера поедем к Кирену, хорошо?

\- Конечно, милый, - в дверях на секунду появляется мама Кирена и салютует Саймону чашкой кофе. - Осторожнее на дороге.

\- Непременно.

Саймон подхватывает с тумбы ключи и спускается на парковку. Кирен сейчас в их пляжном домике, готовится к выставке в том самом Музее Современного Искусства, о которой пару лет назад мог только мечтать. 

Вообще, Музей довольно редко устраивал выставки отдельных художников, но Кирен смог попасть в число избранных благодаря своим выдающимся работам. Он работал в двух направлениях - как маринист, так и не сумев расстаться в мыслях и в творчестве с океаном, и как портретист. Перед выставками Кирен обыкновенно нуждался в тишине и полном одиночестве - благо, такая возможность у них была.

Четыре месяца назад Саймон помог миссис Смиттон, своей наставнице в юридической школе, раскопать несколько крайне интересных улик, с помощью которых та смогла выиграть дело "Штат Калифорния против Фрэнсиса" на стороне защиты и таким образом избавить невиновного человека от наказания за убийство первой степени. Дело было громким, буквально национального масштаба, и после многочисленных телетрансляций, на которых Саймон как тень следовал за миссис Смиттон, его даже стали иногда узнавать на улицах. После успешного завершения дела Кэролайн вызвала своего протеже к себе:

\- Саймон, это была превосходная работа. Если ты не возражаешь, а ты _не возражаешь_ , то я предпочла бы разделить с тобой гонорар за это дело. Ты - крайне способный молодой человек и, кстати, я наслышана о том, где и как ты живёшь. Это несолидно, по крайней мере...

\- Но я люблю наш дом, миссис Смиттон, и он вполне меня устраивает. И это слишком, раз уж на то пошло.

Спорить с Кэролайн было совершенно бессмысленно.

\- Подумай об Эмили, Саймон. И, как я уже сказала, ты не возражаешь. Потому что знаешь, что заслужил это. 

И на счёт Саймона поступила настолько внушительная сумма, что они с Киреном смогли выкупить апартаменты на последнем этаже того самого комплекса "Оушен Блю". И теперь всё это - терраса с видом на океан, идеальное обслуживание и просторная квартира - принадлежало им. И Кирен имел возможность перебираться в бунгало на время подготовки к выставкам. 

Саймон выводит машину на десятую трассу и движется в сторону Лос-Анджелеса. Путь его лежит в сиротский дом Хаммела.

Год назад Кирен участвовал в благотворительной акции для детских домов. Среди нескольких молодых художников бросали жребий, и дальше они отправлялись в разные приюты, чтобы рисовать для детей портреты и рисунки. Кирена направили в сиротский дом Хаммела, Саймон присоединился к нему. И пока Саймон катал детишек на плечах, к рисующему Кирену подсела одна из малышек. Она сидела тихо-тихо, сама что-то рисовала на листочке, и Кирен отвлёкся от вертлявого мальчишки, сидевшего перед ним на стуле в качестве модели, и принялся рисовать портрет девочки. Девочка умильно закусывала нижнюю губу, пока сосредоточенно водила карандашом по бумаге, а потом подняла голову и улыбнулась Кирену - нежно и солнечно, озорно хихикая при этом. Кирен закончил её портрет и отдал его девочке - Эмили, - а сама Эмили отдала Кирену свой рисунок. Они с Саймоном на фоне лос-анджелесских пальм. И Кирен впервые за несколько месяцев ощутил влагу в уголках глаз, но не от печали или расстройства, а от радости. Ладно, это были слёзы полнейшего умиления и обожания, стоит это признать. 

После этого дружественного визита Кирен ещё несколько раз наведывался в дом Хаммела вместе с Саймоном, они развлекали детей как только могли, но Кирен всегда неосознанно выделял из ватаги малышей именно Эмили, а девочка, чувствуя это, и сама бежала навстречу Кирену. Саймона она поначалу немного сторонилась, но после того, как он подарил ей плюшевого персидского кота, любимое место Эмили во время их приезда было у Саймона на коленях. Спустя десяток таких визитов настал день рождения малышки, и Саймон с Киреном, поговорив с директором приюта, отвели Эмили в парк аттракционов. После этого похода Эмили вообще перестала отходить от них с Саймоном, и они оформили нечто вроде покровительства над девочкой. Полуофициально, разумеется - кто бы разрешил паре, не состоящей в законных отношениях, что-то настолько серьёзное, но директор Китинг, видя свою совершенно счастливую воспитанницу, согласилась на такой шаг. И поэтому сейчас Саймон ехал в дом Хаммела, чтобы забрать Эмили и вместе поехать на выставку Кирена.

Саймон поворачивает на четыреста пятую трассу, затем съезжает на бульвар Санта-Моника и уже через двадцать минут выходит из приюта с Эмили на плечах. На Эмили забавный джинсовый комбинезон с аппликацией в виде ракушек, что подарила ей Сью в их прошлый со Стивом приезд, в руках - плюшевый Пэнкейк, любимый саймонов подарок. Сам Саймон - в джинсах и очередном свитере, подаренном Киреном на первую годовщину их совместной жизни; он немного потёртый, насыщенного, глубокого серого цвета. По пути они с Эмили заезжают в Айс Крим Лаб, и пока она выбирает между фисташковым и черничным мороженым, Саймон ловит на себе заинтересованные и по-настоящему добрые взгляды. На секунду он задумывается о том, были бы взгляды так же добры, будь они вместе с Киреном сейчас, но быстро отметает эти мысли. Они вместе, и это всё, что по-настоящему имеет значение, остальное - мелочи, право слово. Девушка в форме, которая цветом напоминает рождественский леденец, наполняет вафельный рожок и черничным, и зеленоватым фисташковым мороженым, и Саймон в компании Пэнкейка и абсолютно счастливой Эмили идёт к машине. 

Дома Саймон предоставляет Сью возможность потискать малышку и переодеть её, хотя шестилетняя Эмили совершенно серьёзно заявляет, что она уже взрослая и уж с платьем справится сама. Правда, она совсем не учитывает молнию на спине, так что помощь Сью всё же пригождается. Сквозь дверь в спальню Саймон слышит, как Сью и Эмили о чём-то воркуют, и улыбается этому, параллельно повязывая нежно-голубой галстук. Пиджак пока остаётся лежать на постели, Саймон решает надеть его перед самым выходом. 

Эми стучится в дверь и появляется в проёме в светлом голубом платье:

\- Папа Саймон, а почему папочка Кирен вчера был такой печальный?

\- Что? - Саймон замирает на месте и несколько раз смаргивает.

\- Почему он был печальный?

\- Оу.

"Папа? Вот это... Сильно, чёрт".

Саймон аккуратно проводит пальцами по границе ресниц, потирает глаза и присаживается перед Эмили:

\- Он не был грустным, он был, ну, сосредоточенным. Ты же знаешь, что сегодня у него очень важный день?

\- Конечно, знаю, - уверенно отвечает Эмили, упираясь носком туфельки в пол. - Очень-очень-очень важный.

\- Верно. Эмили, детка, можно вопрос? - Саймон чуть сдвигает брови к переносице, моментально становясь серьёзным.

\- Конечно, - улыбается Эмили, стискивая ладошку на ошейнике Пэнкейка.

\- Почему ты сейчас назвала меня и Кирена так?

\- А разве я не права? - вопросом на вопрос отвечает Эмили, округляя глаза и не переставая улыбаться.

\- Кхм, конечно, права, - тушуется на мгновение Саймон, но потом его губы растягиваются в улыбке. 

Сложно понять, правда сложно, но Эмили ответила на вопрос наилучшим образом. Саймон расслабляется, где-то внутри словно замирает буря, рассыпается мелким песком и оседает мягкой вуалью. 

\- Кстати, у меня к тебе будет ответственно задание, справишься?

\- Конечно! - и Эмили, выпустив Пэнкейка на пол, повисает у Саймона на шее.

***

\- Кирен, ты в порядке?

Кирен оборачивается и, чёрт, у Саймона перехватывает дыхание. Они оба одеты одинаково, в угольно-чёрные костюмы с голубыми галстуками и белоснежными рубашками, лучи от множества ламп играют в светлых волосах, и Кирен _ослепительно красив_. Он, спешно извинившись, отходит от группы посетителей выставки и быстрым шагом идёт к Саймону. Приобнимает его за талию, улыбается, когда Саймон обхватывает его плечи рукой, удерживая в свободной ладони бокал с шампанским.

\- Это катастрофа, - страшным голосом шепчет Кирен и испуганно округляет глаза. - Я не думал, что людей будет _так_ много.

\- Это не катастрофа, а твой талант, ты же прекрасен, правда.

\- Саймон...

\- Замолкни и не мешай мне тебя хвалить. Не волнуйся, мы все пришли посмотреть на тебя.

\- А где Эмили?

\- А вот Эмили! - из-за ноги Саймона и правда выглядывает она, мнётся секунду, а потом подлетает к Кирену и обнимает его за ноги.

\- Привет, малышка, - расслабленно улыбается Кирен и аккуратно садится, обнимая Эмили в ответ. - Тебе здесь нравится?

\- Тут твои картины, мне нравится, - хихикает Эмили, а потом показывает пальчиком куда-то в сторону, - и мы тут есть.

На стене, на которую указывает Эмили, висит их большой портрет - родители Кирена, сам Кирен, Саймон и Эмили на берегу океана. Стив приобнимает Сью за плечи, удерживая на плечах жены клетчатую шаль, Сью держит ладонь на локте Саймона. Саймон обнимает Кирена, сидящего перед ним, на коленях Кирена сидит Эмили с игрушечным котом на руках. 

\- Мне это тоже нравится, - добавляет Эмили.

\- Я рад, что тебе нравится, Эмили, это для меня большая честь, - и Кирен в шутку церемонно раскланивается с девочкой.

\- Сынок, я и не думал, что здесь всё с таким размахом, - к Кирену подходит Стив и жмёт сыну руку.

\- Спасибо, пап. И это же Эл-Эй, здесь всё с размахом.

\- Я так рада за тебя, милый, - Сью обнимает Кирена и ласково треплет его по волосам. - Ты молодец, персональная выставка. Жалко, что Джем не смогла приехать.

\- Она вчера пару часов восторгалась в скайпе, так что она реабилитирована, я полагаю, - усмехается Кирен. - К тому же, она сказала, что следующую выставку точно не пропустит, даже платье себе уже купила. 

\- Дамы и господа, прошу поприветствовать - мистер Кирен Уокер! - врывается в их разговор голос, усиленный микрофоном.

\- Ой, это меня! - восклицает Кирен, делает страшные глаза и спешит к сцене.

Мужчины в дорогих костюмах и их спутницы в элегантных платьях расступаются перед художественно растрёпанным Киреном и аплодируют, пока тот поднимается на небольшое возвышение в углу зала.

\- Дамы и господа, друзья! Я рад поприветствовать вас на моей первой и, надеюсь, далеко не последней выставке, - по залу проносится сдержанный смех, и Кирен продолжает. - Эта выставка - это я. Моя семья, мой любимый человек, моя родина, мой - теперь уже мой - океан и город. Такие, какие есть, такие, какими я их безмерно и беззаветно люблю. 

Юноша, стоящий за спиной Кирена, дёргает за витой шнур, срывая с главной картины занавес. На огромном полотне изображены Саймон с Киреном. Вид со спины, они стоят на берегу океана, держась за руки - Кирен в чёрных джинсах и тёмной толстовке, Саймон - в синих джинсах и свитере, том самом, асфальтово-сером. В закатном небе, подёрнутом дымкой, плывут буквы - название выставки.

\- И всё, что я хотел когда-либо сказать своими работами - здесь, и это так сложно и так просто одновременно.

Буквы словно переливаются, матово блестят в свете ламп.

_Мы живые_.

Зал взрывается аплодисментами, и Кирену на секунду кажется, что где-то рядом бушует океан. Он сходит со сцены, его моментально окружают десятки восторженных гостей. Кирен принимает поздравления, пожимает руки и чувствует себя невероятно, до сумасшествия счастливым.

\- Папа Кирен! - восклицает Эмили из другого конца зала и бежит к Кирену.

Кирен застывает, не зная, как реагировать на _такое_. Эмили подбегает ближе, обнимает Кирена за ногу одной рукой и на раскрытой ладошке показывает ему что-то маленькое и блестящее.

Кольцо.

\- Смотри, - девочка дёргает Кирена за штанину и показывает куда-то в зал.

Кирен оборачивается. Посреди расступившихся людей на одном колене стоит Саймон и выжидающе смотрит на него. Пару секунд Кирен молчит, не шевелится, даже боится дышать, а потом встряхивает головой и скороговоркой произносит:

\- О боже, _да_.


End file.
